<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>playing favourites by waspfactor</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29004192">playing favourites</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/waspfactor/pseuds/waspfactor'>waspfactor</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Assassination Classroom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Akabane Karma &amp; Asano Gakushuu are Siblings, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, Karushuu Week 2021, Light Angst, Spoilers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 11:42:00</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>637</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29004192</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/waspfactor/pseuds/waspfactor</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>nagisa raises an eyebrow. “your dad again?”</p><p>the other shakes his head. “worse. my brother.” karma turns to nagisa, who’s face is twisted in confusion.</p><p>[written for karushuu week 2021 day 2- 'siblings']</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Akabane Karma &amp; Asano Gakushuu, Akabane Karma &amp; Shiota Nagisa</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>140</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>playing favourites</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>LMAO i forgot today was siblings and i only remembered to publish this fic after having a nap LMAO this fic actually fits the prompt this time</p><p>this is also my last entry for karushuu week 2021! i wanted to write some more but i didnt have any other ideas for the prompts (i had a social media au going but i scrapped that). i have a lot other things i need to write (looking at u, attachment theory n viscosity) so i'm quite alright with only having two submissions this year!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The air is thick and filled with the sound of quietly crying children and the night is dark and heavy, for Korosensei has just been assassinated. Karma stands up abruptly. There’s a distant sadness in his eyes as he chokes out “I have to make a call.”</p><p> </p><p>Nagisa catches a brief glimpse of his phone and sees the other has near enough 50 missed calls. He decides to go and check up on the redhead, who’s at the back of the school building. He looks stressed as he quietly murmurs into his phone. Nagisa decides to just wait with the other, not really wanting to be surrounded by his classmates at a time so dire.</p><p> </p><p>Karma ends the call, and he looks down at the ground. “My dad’s worried.”</p><p> </p><p>Nagisa blinks. “He is?” He asks in surprise because of, what little Karma’s told him, his parents weren’t the type to care about their child.</p><p> </p><p>Karma opens his mouth to reply but he’s cut off by his phone ringing again. He looks hesitant to answer it.</p><p> </p><p>Nagisa raises an eyebrow. “Your dad again?”</p><p> </p><p>The other shakes his head. “Worse. My brother.” Karma turns to Nagisa, who’s face is twisted in confusion.</p><p> </p><p>“You have a brother?!”</p><p> </p><p>“I haven’t told you everything.” Karma admits quietly before taking the call. “Shitstain. What’s up?”</p><p> </p><p>Karma’s phone call to his mystery brother is kept brief, with Karma arguing with him for most of it. He eventually hangs up with a groan and he turns to Nagisa, face pale. “He’s coming here.”</p><p> </p><p>“<em>Now</em>?”</p><p> </p><p>Karma nods and checks the time on his watch. “I give him a minute. If that.”</p><p> </p><p>Nagisa frowns. “Does he…know where he’s going?”</p><p> </p><p>Karma nods, grimacing. “Yes. Please don’t freak out when you see him.”</p><p> </p><p>And Nagisa thinks to himself, hey, if he can put up with one Karma Akabane, he can put up with another.</p><p> </p><p>He does not expect for one Gakushuu Asano, face red and eyes alert, to emerge from the forest. His hair is windswept and adorned with leaves. He storms over to Karma and Nagisa prepares for an argument to break out.</p><p> </p><p>“How dare you-“ Gakushuu starts. “Answer your phone next time. I was worried!” And then, the ginger gives Karma the quickest hug ever, letting go of him as soon as the embrace started.</p><p> </p><p>“I told you we had it covered,” Karma refutes. “The Ministry of Defence is gonna be pissed when they realise <em>you’re </em>here.”</p><p> </p><p>Gakushuu rolls his eyes. “They’re going to be angry, regardless,” He then notices Nagisa. “Hello.” He greets politely.</p><p> </p><p>Nagisa doesn’t know how to respond to that. He inhales sharply. “Karma.”</p><p> </p><p>Karma doesn’t meet his gaze. “Nagisa.”</p><p> </p><p>“Don’t tell me.”</p><p> </p><p>Karma nods slowly, holding his hand out to motion to Gakushuu. “This is my younger brother. Gakushuu.”</p><p> </p><p>Gakushuu looks between the two. “Dumbass. He already knows that,” And then he scowls. “Stop saying I’m younger. It’s by 10 minutes.”</p><p> </p><p>Twins then. Nagisa weakly swallows, his head light. This feels like a horrible prank. “I actually didn’t know that…” He focuses on Karma. “Karma, what the-“</p><p> </p><p>“You didn’t tell him?” Gakushuu explains.</p><p> </p><p>Karma splutters. “How was I supposed to?”</p><p> </p><p>And then a voice calls out from the other side of the building. “Kichirou!”</p><p> </p><p>Nagisa doesn’t know a Kichirou but judging by the way his shoulders tense up, Karma does. “<em>He’s </em>here?” He groans.</p><p> </p><p>Gakushuu rolls his eyes. “He thinks you’re dead.”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m surprised he cares so much,” Karma mutters bitterly. There’s another shout of ‘Kichirou’ and Karma’s shoulders tense up. Using as his hands as a megaphone, he calls back, “Stop shouting, I’m coming!”</p><p> </p><p>Karma storms off but Gakushuu lingers behind, faltering. He seems torn on what to do, what to say.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m sorry,” He eventually mumbles out. “I thought you knew…”</p><p> </p><p>He chases after Karma and then, Nagisa’s left alone.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p><a href="https://wasp-factor.tumblr.com/">tumblr</a> and <a href="https://twitter.com/waspfactor">twitter</a> :))</p><p>writing kichirou akabane vs writing morally ambigious karma <br/>me: why not both </p><p>(dont ask me why karma never told nagisa/managed to hide the fact hes related lmao i think he was probably too scared)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>